SoMarriage
by Odiceron
Summary: Inspired by the conversation between JS at the end of Evolution Part 2.
1. Default Chapter

Title: So...Marriage

Author: Odiceron

Dislcaimer: I don't own a god damn thing; if I did things would have turned out a lot differently.

Spoilers: Evolution Part 2 (Kind of)

Pairings: J/S

Summary: Inspired by the conversation between J/S at the end of Evolution Part 2.

Author's notes: This just popped into my fron, I have no idea where from.

Sam stood at the bottom of the ramp, SG teams walking past her out of the Gate room along with Tok'ra, Jaffa and others who had helped lead the final assault on the last outpost of the System Lords.

"We managed to overpower the remaining Jaffa and set the power source to overload, the outpost was destroyed in the blast." Jacob Carter spoke with pride as he told General's Hammond and O'Neill of their achievement.

"I can finally retire!" Jack erupted as Jacob finished speaking

Everyone around smiled at Jacks outburst

"You and me both Jack" Hammond replied turning his head from Jack to face everyone else around him

Hammond looked around at the people who he had worked with for so long and his dear friend turned alien liaison "Everyone get showered, we will debrief in a few hours, I think I know a man who will want to sit in on this one"

"You can use my red phone sir"

"Thanks Jack"

General Hammond turned and left the gate room, after that everyone else filled out, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the gate room.

"Hey…So… last mission" Jack spoke up after a few seconds

"We did manage to do it in the end, sir"

"Not sir anymore Carter, as of now I am retired" Jacks smile couldn't have been bigger as he spoke

"There's that" Sam retorted

"Marry me?"

"It took you eight years to come up with that? Couldn't you have thought of a more imaginative way?" Sam replied in a half serious voice as her smile grew to a beaming grin that made her face appear as bright as the event horizon

"Well you know me" jack stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heel becoming uncomfortable as she still hadn't answered his question

"I'm just glad you asked, Jack" secretly enjoying tormenting him for just a few more seconds Sam finally decided it was time "Of course I will jack, I didn't wait eight years to say no"

"Lunch?" Jack replied to her statement not wanting to dance a jig in the gate room, he still had his reputation to consider.

Both Jack and Sam turned to walk out of the gate room, their hands intertwining as they walked out of the gate room and along the corridors.


	2. Ch 2

AN: This was intended as a one off piece. But since I got reviews asking for more, I will try n stretch it a bit. Hope you like it.

* * *

They arrived in the mess, just as they left the gate room, Hands entangled together. Both Daniel and Teal'c were already sat there, they had given their utility vests and gear to the waiting SF's and had skipped the usual shower in order to get some real food.

"So you two, what are your plans?" Jack asked as he lowered himself into the chair next to Daniel as Sam took the seat opposite next to Teal'c.

"I plan join Master Bra'tac in helping form the foundations of the Jaffa Nation"

"Good for you, Daniel?"

"Thinking I might go visit with Sarah for a while, and then depending what happens to SGC join one of the archaeology teams on a more permanent basis, how about you two?"

"Well, we were thinking…."

"Marriage" Sam cut Jack off before her could finish

Daniel just sat there smiling too shocked for words. He knew it would happen but to hear it said was still too much.

"I wish to be the first to congratulate you and hope you have many years together" Teal'c spoke his voice echoing around the mess.

"Guys, I'm just as happy for you and yeah all that stuff Teal'c said but what about the Regs, I mean Jack aren't you still technically in charge of this place"

Jack smiled back at the now not so young archaeologist "If Hammond has been to my office not anymore, my resignation was sitting on the desk, It was effective as soon as he read it"

Jacks voice filled with pride until he turned and saw the look on Sam's face

The other men of SG1's eyes turned to her at which time she jumped up and stormed out of the Mess all

"Oh for cryin out loud, were not even married yet and I'm pissing her off"

Jack jumped up to go after her but found his arm caught by Daniel

"Jack you did tell her that you were resigning didn't you?"

"Err well you see"

"Jack, resigning is a big decision, she knows you made the decision based on the fact you were going to ask her to marry you, and I think she is probably just a little upset that you didn't include her in such a big decision. Imagine what is going through her head now, if you didn't include her in that decision what else are you going to exclude her from if you get married?"

"I know Daniel, I just, I didn't want to wait anymore it's been to long"

"I believe you should say that to Colonel Carter, O'Neill"

"Thanks guys" Jack hurried off down the corridor in pursuit of his hopefully still fiancée

* * *

"Yes sir, he has resigned, and from what I've already heard from the base personal they are engaged"

"Yes sir I will tell them, No sir I don't believe Colonel Carter knew of his intentions"

The General Smiled at the reply given by his commander and Chief

"Yes sir, I think she will have that reaction, I just hope she calms down enough for her to say yes"

"Yes sir, I will tell them, goodbye"

He place the handle down as a very angry Colonel burst into the office.

"Sir, you have to deny the Generals request to resign"

"Colonel, wait a second" George raised his hands up, palms open, an outside observer would be unsure if it was to calm her or to show he was unarmed as her rage was obvious from several light years away.

"No sir, we both know why he is doing this and it simply isn't right, he is meant to command the SGC, I will resign. I hereby resign my commission as Colonel in US Air Force and Command of SG1."

"Colonel, that isn't necessary"

Just as George finished his sentence a now retired-general O'Neill stormed into the office in a similar manner to his former 2IC.

"Sam, we need to talk"

"No Jack, you didn't want to talk about you handing in your resignation so I don't see why we should talk about me handing mine in"

"What?" that was it Jack saw red

"You cannot hand in your resignation! You've got too much going for you, you're entire career, you could make general easily, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you made Chief of Staff, you cannot throw it away!"

"You have just as much potential and you are throwing that away!"

"Oh for cryin out loud, both of you sit!" It was Two Star General George Hammond who was the source of the outburst.

Both his subordinates present and former sat instantly in the 2 chairs in front of his desk.

"Now listen both of you, I have just discussed the situation with the president. I had been informed by base personal about you situation as it seems to have spread rather fast that you two have finally decided to take action on what has been hiding under the surface for the last few years"

Both Jack and Sam remained silent, both wondering just how obvious it had been to everyone.

"The president wishes to congratulate you, and has given me the following compromise to the situation as we foresaw this eventuality. Jack you can retain command of the SGC, however you will not have command over SG1, they will report directly to me, out of home world security. Since they save the world so much they should be out of the command structure of the SGC since you've demonstrated you don't the Stargate to defend this planet. However they would be based here in the SGC. Sam, you could retain command of SG1 as I explained however, there is a position available to you as head of Stargate related research and development. You would retain your military rank but would be exempt from the standard chain of command."

"Sir…" Jack went to interrupt but the look from his commander told him to keep it shut

"You two may discuss this, somewhere else but since Jack is still at present retired this is my office, so if you please" George extended his arm towards the door.

Both rose and scurried out, deciding it best to discuss this somewhere else.

* * *

Jack and Sam walked along the corridors of the SGC in silence, both simmering from the others actions.

"Sam, lets not talk here, why don't we head to O'Malley's"

"Ok, meet you on the surface in ten"

They both went their separate ways trying to figure out what they should say to the other.

* * *

"I hope that Jack managed to calm Sam down, I would hate to see things fall apart before it even started"

"I think O'Neill will be able to calm Colonel Carter's anger"

A young airman approached the table at which Teal'c and Daniel were sat.

"Excuse me sir's, General Hammond would like to see you in his office"

"Thank you Airman" Daniel replied and turned back to Teal'c "Guess Jack couldn't calm her down"

Both rose and headed towards the General's office.

* * *

Daniel walked into now General Hammonds office slowly, not sure what to expect "Sir, you wanted to see us"

"Yes Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, please come in, have a seat"

Both men entered the room and sat down in front of the General.

"Given the situation presented with Jack retired and Colonel Carter's future undecided, I have been given permission from the President to offer the two of you unique positions here at the SGC"

"General Hammond, I had intended to assist Bra'tac with the Jaffe Nation"

"I can understand that but with the Jaffa now forming an official society outside of Goa'uld rule. We here on Earth would like an official representative to work out of the SGC as Liaison between the Jaffa and Earth, I can't think of anyone more qualified for the position"

Teal'c sat there; taking in the information he had just been given. Most people wouldn't be able to tell but the tall jaffa was taken back by what he had just been offered.

"I would be honoured"

General Hammond smiled at the man he was proud to call friend having known him nearly 9 years.

"Doctor Jackson, I have also been given permission to offer you a position in charge of a group of teams specifically designed for archaeological and anthropological studies. You would run the department out of the SGC with full operational control"

Now it was Daniels turns to be shocked, he couldn't believe it. He had assumed he would still have to work under military jurisdictions on an archaeology team. He knew a military element would still be required, even with the Goa'uld gone the galaxy wasn't a safe place, but it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. The things he could learn from in-depth study at his disposal. A grin appeared on Daniels face as his mind raced at the possibilities.

"I would gladly accept that position sir"

"You both realise this is contingent on Colonel Carter's decision regarding the duties of SG-1. We would all greatly appreciate you still remaining together but I think no one could even dream of asking you to do that after what you've been through these past years"

A silence fell on the men sat there, pondering the events of the past years.

"I will gladly await Colonel Carter's decision; I would like to say that I am ready and eager to accept a position as official Liaison between my people and Earth"

"I will just as happily take my place here at the SGC sir, as soon as we know Sam's decision"

"That's what I thought you two would say, very well dismissed"

Both men rose and nodded to the General as they left his office.

'That was the easy part, now to get Jack and Sam to agree' General Hammond thought as he reached for the phone to call in a few favours.


End file.
